The New Girl in School
by reach.out.for.MY.star
Summary: Sachika Anire thought she belonged to the academy... I DON'T THINK SO! introducing new character XD
1. Introduction

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, neither anime nor its manga.~simple as that.

*I'm not an avid fan of Gakuen Alice, that's why some details in my story isn't exactly the same to the real Gakuen Alice (anime).

**

* * *

**

The New Girl in School

**Introduction**

Sachika Anire, a gifted girl. Sachika possessed an unlikely alice called the Pheromone Alice [if you ever watch Gakuen Alice, you'd notice this alice through Narumi-Sensei]. With this ability, she can bring people under her control, more like persuading them to do something either with or against their own will. Upon discovering about Gakuen Alice, she enters the school, and finds herself in a situation she never expected.

**Sachika Anire's Profile Sheet**

**Full Name:** Sachika Anire

**Sex:** F

**Age:** 11 y/o

**Birth date:** November 17

**Mother:** Luu Anire (deceased)

**Father:** Haro Anire (deceased)

**Guardian:** Maia Yumi (adopter)

-

**Color of Eyes:** Black

**Color of Hair:** Black

**Skin tone:** Pale white

**Height:** 5'2

**Weight:** 43 kg

-

**Alice:** Human Pheromone Alice

**Alice Type:** Somatic Alice

**Alice Shape: **Intermittent


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, neither anime nor its manga.~simple as that.

*I'm not an avid fan of Gakuen Alice, that's why some details in my story isn't exactly the same to the real Gakuen Alice (anime).

**

* * *

Welcoming**

"**You've got quite an alice"** a man spoke in a soft and kind way.

"**I don't see it as to something useful though..."** I answered in a sluggish tone.

We conversed as we continued on the road to a big front door. Upon facing the door, two men in odd outfits opened it, revealing the magnificent and beautiful interior of the building.

"**Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Sachika, feel at home!" **

"…**w-wow…"** I said, speechless

"(_chuckles_)** That's usually the reaction of every new student that enters the academy"** Narumi teased **"Like it?"**

"**No… I totally love it!"** I answered **"This is amazing, no wonder students who came in never wanted to come out!" **

"**I won't be so sure about that…"**

"**What do you mean?**

"**Forget about it, why don't we have a short tour around?"** he favored

We walked around the large building, which is actually a school, and then stopped upon seeing a door with a "_Somatic Alice_" label embedded on its surface.

"**We're here."**

"**Here where?"**

"**This will be your classroom…"** Narumi opened the door** "…and they're your new classmates. **(_sigh_)** another chaos."** he stepped at the center of the room, the students were scattered everywhere, the papers are lifted to the air as some students run faster than light, while the others were just plain bored tapping there fingers on their desks.

"**Class, I want you to meet your new classmate, Sachika Anire. Sachika, why don't you introduce yourself?" **suddenly all the students rushed to their seats as if someone (_with major authority_) told them so. (_I'm guessing it's his pheromone alice…_)

Shocked, I managed to speak with confidence **"Hello everyone, my name is Sachika Anire, please treat me nicely!" **

Nobody spoke anything, everyone of them was like staring past me.

"**You could seat there, dear, next to Luca Nogi."**

I walked towards my assigned seat, all eyes are staring at me now, not past me, but straight to me. I felt kinda awkward…like _"Did I do something wrong?"_ .I felt like I'm walking in a time machine, every move I do is calculated and at the same time slow. I'm looking at every student in the room as I sit on my chair, I want to remember their faces for some reason.

"**So, since a new student arrived, I'll be re-introducing some rules that all of you are already aware of. Rule number 1; Never ever use your alice to harm someone or something. Rule number 2; blah blah blah blah…"**

I wasn't actually listening. I focused more to the other kids around me. Yes, they may be children, but not just any normal kid, they're gifted, just like me, and so I expect them to understand how I feel. (What am I feeling anyway? ~_~) I told msyelf, "_Outside, others may think of me as a misfit. Someone who never belonged to anything… but they're wrong, I belonged to at least one place, and that's here, in this school_."

"**Sachika, you understand the rules don't you?"** Narumi disturbed my "almost" daydreaming

"**Yes, Narumi-Sensei!" **I answered determinedly. The other students glanced at me, they seemed to be annoyed by my too-much-confidence."

"**Well… that's good."** Narumi encouraged **"Then, I'll be leaving now, I'm not supposedly here anyways. Just wait for Misaki, I think he'll handle your next class."**

Narumi left, receiving no greetings neither goodbyes from his students. "I think I know what he means now (_about the "I won't be so sure about you liking it here thingy"_)." I thought to myself.

* * *

*Notice that the classes aren't sorted out as Class A, B, etc... instead, students are seperated according to their alice types; latent, technical, somatic, special, or dangerous.

*PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, neither anime nor its manga.~simple as that.

*I'm not an avid fan of Gakuen Alice, that's why some details in my story isn't exactly the same to the real Gakuen Alice (anime).

**

* * *

**

Friends

"_**Kriiiiing!!!"**_ the bell rang loudly. I looked around me, the room's empty now. Papers were scattered everywhere, candy wrappers stuck on the corners of the small blue trash can. I didn't know what the bell signifies, but I better get out of this room too. I held my bag, stood up then walked outside.

Students were everywhere, more like the papers in the classroom. Some of them were aloof, yet a lot of them were in groups. I assumed its break time, (_we can't be dismissed this early anyways…_) so I went to the cafeteria. I walked around, finding a table, and saw one at the corner, where the large two trash cans were (_biodegradable and non-biodegradable :D_). This is the table no one likes, a table that just may fit me.

"**Ahemmm!"** a girl at my back cleared her throat as if talking to me **"I think that's our table where you seat?!"** I turned around and saw three girls, the one who spoke has brown pigtails, the one at her side has a short blonde hair and wears glasses, while the one peeking at her back has a short black hair.

"**Sorry, I didn't know…"** I stood up and offered the seat to them, they seemed nice anyways…

"(_laughs_)** Nah. I'm just joking. You can seat with us if you like!"** the girl smiled sweetly to me and I felt like she's someone to trust. **"I'm Mikan by the way, Sakura Mikan! This is Tobita Yuu, and this is Imai Hotaru!" **

The one with pigtails is Mikan, the blonde is Yuu and the black is Hotaru, I'm re-enumerating, I want to remember them as my first three friends…

"**Hello there! (smiles sweetly)"** Yuu warmly greeted me.

"**Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sachika Anire from the Somatic Alice class!"** I wanted them to know as much as I can let them. We sat down and did nothing else than to talk about me, my alice, my story, how I got here…

Hotaru put out a clock, a weird but cute duck clock, and said **"It's time."** That's the first thing I heard her say.

We bid goodbye to each other. I walked out the cafeteria and smiled to myself _"I got friends…"_

Its English time, and of course, I'm expecting a teacher who speaks English fluently than anybody else (what else to expect anyways?!).

**"Don't worry, she's great"** the boy next to me surprised me when he spoke. I think his name's Luca something… I don't remember. Maybe he noticed I'm slightly nervous. Our English teacher in my former school's a great teacher, but not nice, totally not nice.

**"I wish so…"** my voice was kinda shaky, I smiled to him so he won't see through my over-anxiety.

The door creaked and opened, a lady came in and greeted us** "Goodmorning class."** …she seemed kinda lazy but she managed to hide it with her professional voice, she looked dedicated. **"Goodmorning Ma'am."** the class stood up and replied (_weird._)

"**I see we have a new student."** she faced me and said **"I assume you're Sachika Anire?"**

"**Yes, Ma'am."**

"**Would you like to tell something about yourself?"**

"**I-I am Sachika Anire, as you all know… a-and…"** I paused. I have nothing else to say.

"**Seems to me you're nervous… don't worry a single thing about me though, and if ever you're confused with something regarding the lesson, don't hesitate to ask."** her voice was encouraging.

I said nothing, I just smiled, maybe I should've said thank you but she started talking about the lesson.

"_She's pretty…"_ I thought to myself.


End file.
